


Should Have Asked

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [19]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: If only she had asked... Not for permission to take Kay with her, of course. Oh no. It was far worse than that.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1101813
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Should Have Asked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcasite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcasite/gifts).



> Prompt: dialogue: "Wait, are you jealous?"

Jyn was confused as she watched Cassian pace back and forth across the flight deck. He had been raging ever since the ship had landed, and she had left behind all of her gear and cargo just to see what had been wrong, assuming some mission had fallen apart or another trainee had tried to backtalk him.

It seemed, however, that his rage was actually for her. She had approached, and he had immediately snapped at her to stay where she was, that he wanted to  _ think _ about what he was going to say before he said it-

What could be the matter?

He knew where she was going, he knew her mission, that she was never in any form of danger… had she forgotten to file a report? Honestly, this Rebellion and their paperwork… if there was one thing Saw had gotten right with the Partisans, it was the lack of need for anything like paperwork or gaining signatures or votes - if Imps were in the way, they were killed, simple as that. There was no need to discuss it.

“Cassian, is something even wrong, or are you planning to just pace back and forth until it’s time for dinner?” she asked finally, crossing her arms under her breasts as she shifted all of her weight to one leg. That always seemed to do the trick to catch his attention - adopt an air of both seniority and annoyance, and he would somehow get himself together.

“Something wrong? Something WRONG? You didn’t even ask, Jyn! I just, you just, you, you took off with him!”

Jyn stared at him for a long second, processing what she had just heard, before turning back to look at Kay, who was still unloading the cargo, muttering annoyances just loud enough for her to hear about how he was doing all of the work.

Was Cassian talking about Kay? Was he annoyed that she had taken Kay with her?

“Are you… are you insinuating that I am not allowed to take Kay with me on a mission? That I have to ask your permission to have him go with me off base? He’s a  _ droid _ , Cassian, not a piece of property. He can make that decision for himself.”

The sound of the box hitting the ground behind her was the first reaction to her statement, but within seconds, Cassian was already snapping back, interrupting whatever sassy remark Kay was about to spit at them both.

“What, no! Kay is allowed to go wherever he wants, although I doubt I could stop him, but no, you didn’t ask me!”

“Ask you what?” Jyn asked, still confused, brow wrinkling. “You were the one that assigned me this mission!”

“Yes, and I told you that you could take anyone you wanted,” he retorted, taking a step closer to her. “Anyone at all. And you didn’t ask.”

Jyn took a step back as Cassian took another step forward, and she finally caught what he was saying. “Wait, are you jealous?”

Cassian froze where he stood, his jaw dropped, and she gave him a moment to compose himself, but he seemed completely shocked, frozen, unable to find a response.

A part of her wanted to press further, but a moment of pity struck her. Why would he be jealous?

“Cassian… are you jealous that I got to take Kay on a mission?”

“What?” he asked, his brow raising at the question, or perhaps that he had blurted out his question. “What, no! No, I’m - karking hell, Jyn, I’m jealous that he got to go with you. I wish you had asked me. To go with you.”

She wanted to laugh. She wanted to throw her head back and laugh, or to perhaps instead brush it off, or maybe… no. He was her husband. She shouldn’t laugh at him.

“Cassian.”

The way she said his name should say it all, and within seconds, his head had fallen, almost as though he was ashamed. She sighed, not wanting to push him too hard, and instead went to him, her arms wrapped around his middle in seconds. 

“Cassian Andor, any time you want to head off-world with me, just say the word. When you say I can take anyone with me… I didn’t realize you had the time in your busy schedule. I always want you with me, okay?”

His lips pressed to her forehead as he nodded, and Jyn allowed her eyes to close, simply breathing him in as he held her tight.

“I didn’t mean to be jealous,” he muttered into her skin, and she allowed her hands to go up and down his back, soothing him, urging him to speak further. “I just… why does the droid get to go, and not me?”

“It’s his ship,” Jyn said, a smile curling over her lips. “You know how he gets when I try to take it without him. If you want to make him stay behind next mission, though, it can be just you and I.”

He nodded again, his arms holding her close, and she lifted her chin, going onto tiptoes so she could reach his lips, kissing them softly. Well then. Whatever had been irking him… that was easy enough.

“I’m pleased you can still be jealous in regards to me,” she said with a tease, and Cassian let out a cough in response, clearly feeling embarrassed.

“You’re worth getting jealous over,” he muttered, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he stepped back. “Now, let’s go get dinner.”

She grabbed his hand and led him away from the cargo hold and towards dinner, knowing that afterwards, there would be a different sort of repeated action to welcome her home. 

“Humans,” Kay muttered, resuming his work. “And their stupid emotions.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://melanoradrood.tumblr.com).


End file.
